Remembrances
by Anybodysdaughter
Summary: Tony and Ziva after they wake up in the elevator. Tony has memory loss and Ziva tries to help him remember. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfic, hopefully you like it! It takes place just after 9x24 "Til Death do us Part," and it's Tiva all the way.

Also, italics are Ziva's thoughts

I don't own these characters, although I wish I had the brains to be able to create characters.

* * *

Remembrances

* * *

Ziva awoke in the darkness of the elevator and instantly thought of Tony. She turned her head and saw that he was lying next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She grinned in the darkness, knowing he wouldn't see it, and that he was probably still knocked out. Suddenly, his arm tightened around her, and she knew he was waking up.

"Tony," she started gently. "Tony, are you ok?"

There was no response from Tony, just heavy breathing. _Maybe he's thinking about how close we are, too_, thought Ziva. _Maybe something will happen between us while we are stuck in this elevator waiting for someone to rescue us. Maybe… _But her thoughts were interrupted by Tony moving around uncomfortably.

"Tony, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, but you will be soon," replied Tony, pulling out his gun and pointing it in her face. "Tell me who you are and why we're here, in this, this…"

"Elevator," Ziva supplied_. _Unfortunately, this was reminding her of when Gibbs had gotten, what was it, retrograde amnesia? "My name is Ziva David, I work with you and McGee and Gibbs, and we are working on a case involving Harper Dearing. He put a bomb in the Director's SUV, and we were leaving in this elevator when the bomb presumably went off." She remembered when she brought Gibbs back to the present. It had not been easy, and she had a feeling the same would go for Tony. Her last hope was that this information would spark some memory, and he would return to normal, joking and quoting movies.

"I-I don't remember very much. I can remember everything before I got Y. pestis, but that was definitely before your time. What, um, what has happened since?"

"Oh, Tony," said Ziva, her voice thick. This was going to be worse than she had imagined. "I have been working with you for seven years, since Kate died. Do you not remember? The first day we met, I-I asked you if you were having phone sex." She smiles through her tears at this image, remembering it as clearly as yesterday. _Indeed, how could I forget any moment spent with Tony, my lo-_ _?_ No, she had to stop thinking like that. He couldn't even remember her, let alone the fact that they were lovers.

"And I killed Ari, my brother, because he was going to shoot Gibbs, and I knew I had to protect him." This part, at least, was better. She had told this to Gibbs when he was recovering. "And then a little while later, we had to go undercover as married assassins, and that, that was when we felt- we, um, we felt a sparkle, a connection." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"You mean we felt a spark?" Despite his confusion regarding this woman he was trapped in an elevator with, he was beginning to like her.

"Yes, yes, a spark, whatever. But then things got complicated. You dated Jeanne Benoit f-for part of a secret mission for Jenny, and you, you fell in love with her."

Ziva was trying to talk through her tears, but she just kept stuttering. Instinctively, she leaned in to Tony, who, somewhat hesitantly, put his arms around her. He didn't quite remember everything, but, like a puzzle, he was starting to piece everything she had told him together, and he could see as a result that Tony and Ziva fit with each other perfectly.

When she had calmed down somewhat, Ziva continued. "But Jeanne found out about the real you, and you were so upset, Tony, I couldn't stand it. And I could not comfort you because I knew you were still in love with_ her_. And in time, you were better, but then Jenny died. We-we were supposed to be her guards, but she did not call us, and by the time we found her, it was t-t-too late. She was dead." And with this, she leaned in to Tony's arms again.

And just as fast, she was leaning away from him again. "But-but then I met Michael. He was my boyfriend, and you killed him, Tony! And I felt so betrayed, I could not stay and work with you much longer. So I went back to Israel, rejoined Mossad, but then, then I was captured on a mission, by a man named Saleem, and every time they tortured me, I thought of you. I prayed I would get to see one more time before I died, and I did not think I would, but then...

"Then I came to save you and you were pissed at me for showing up."

Ziva turned around, stunned, a small smile appearing on her face. "Tony, you remembered!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. But tell me, what happened next?" He was grinning in the dark, the pieces already fitting in place, and by now he could remember the last few years almost perfectly.

"And then Abby made me realize I really needed to apologize to you for saving me, and I needed to tell you in private. So I followed you to the men's room and told you I was sorry to not have trusted you. You still seemed to think it was your fault, but I made sure you knew I was sorry for what I'd done to you. A few weeks later, we had to go to Paris, but there was only one room available, with one bed, which we both slept in. And then there was Ray, whom you called CIRay, and there was Wendy, your ex-fiance. The only significance of these people was that I realized it was you I wanted. Tony, there are so many memories, so many things I want to tell you, trust me."

"I do trust you, Ziva. But you forgot to mention the time when we were split up because Vance cut your position. Did you forget that time, when I missed you so much I could hardly stand it, and I put your picture up on my wall?"

"Oh, Tony. I-I didn't forget it, I just wanted to focus on the happy memories, the good times, the times when I realized that, I love you Tony. And I wanted to finish before anyone came to rescue us and we got separated possibly forever."

A look of concern came over Tony. "You're ok, aren't you? Oh, God, I should have asked you that right when I woke up. Zi, please, please, it's going to be ok."

At this point, Ziva had broken down again, tears streaming down her face as her mask crumbled under Tony's look of concern. "My- my leg, Tony. I haven't been able to feel it since I woke up. And it's creeping up my stomach now."

"Why didn't you say anything Zi? We could have been yelling for help all this time! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP, WE HAVE INJURIES IN HERE TOO!"

"Tony! Tony, please. I just had to let you know that I love you, and, even, even if I die, know that, that I loved you, and if there was more time, I would be with you."

"Shhh Zi, shhh, it's going to be ok. We're going to make it out of here. You're going to live, and we're going to move into a wonderful house together, and Gibbs will be a-ok with us being a couple, trust me, ok?"

"I trust you, Tony," Ziva murmured into his shirt. She had not even realized at what point she had even grabbed his shirt. She sat up, and, looking into his eyes, kissed him full on the lips. It was a frantic kiss, like she knew she didn't have very much time left. He pressed his lips against hers, trying to stay calm and keep her calm, but tears were streaming down both of their faces as they attempted to remember each other's lips in what they knew was the end.

They were doing their best to keep the kiss going forever, but Tony knew the lack of oxygen wasn't good for his head, and he guessed it was worse for Ziva's condition. After a few moments, Ziva broke off their kiss reluctantly, looked into his eyes, and whispered "I love you" just before she fell back, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews would be much appreciated, also I don't know whether I should continue on, or leave the story at that.

Let me know! xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry if I didn't answer you back, I didn't have very much time this week, but I took all of your suggestions in to account! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: disclaimed :(

* * *

_After a few moments, Ziva broke off their kiss reluctantly, and whispered "I love you" as she fell back, unconscious._

Tony instinctively caught her as she fell, and pulled her closer to him. He gently kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you too, Zi," to her unconscious form.

Once he had placed her on the floor, he attempted to crawl towards the elevator doors, but found that his concussion somewhat prevented that from happening. Instead, he began to hit the sides of the elevator and scream for help, as loud as he could with his voice thick with unshed tears.

After a few minutes, Tony finally heard sounds from the other side of the elevator doors, and stopped making so much noise. While he waited, he found himself absentmindedly stroking Ziva's hand and murmuring "It's ok, you'll be fine" under his breath.

Finally, there was a surge of light, and then people were moving everywhere all at once, bringing in a stretcher and taking Ziva away, helping him stand up and walking him out to an ambulance where they checked him for further injuries. It was all a blur for Tony.

"Ziva…where's Ziva? I-I need to know where she is. I can't lose her." Tony came to his senses, and shook the paramedic who was examining him. "Where. Is. She?"

"On her way to Bethesda, along with Abby and McGee." Gibbs walked up, looking just like his old self. Of course Boss wouldn't get hurt when a bomb exploded. It would take a lot more than that to shake Gibbs. "Well, are you coming, DiNozzo, or are you just going to stare at me like a fish out of water?"

"On your six, Boss." Tony removed his hands from the paramedic's shoulders, pushed his way past, and jogged to catch up with Gibbs. His head still hurt, but he wasn't going to be that guy who was too weak to visit his hospitalized friends who had who-knows-what wrong with them.

OOOOO

Tony was still in a daze when they arrived at the hospital and Gibbs asked the nurse for the rooms of Abigail Sciuto, Timothy McGee, and Ziva David. He hadn't even asked Gibbs what happened to Abby and McGee, he was still thinking about Ziva and if she would ever walk again.

Tony followed Gibbs blindly, and before he knew it, he was in McGee's room. The first thing he saw was Probie lying down on the hospital bed, thousands of cuts across his body and arm, his face surprisingly unscathed.

"Jesus, Probie, what happened to you?"

McGee looked up at Tony, and channeling Gibbs, said, "Whaddaya think, Tony?"

Tony's first impulse was to yell at McGee for being where he was, being cut into pieces by flying glass. But he resisted it, and instead said, quite sincerely, "I'm sorry McGee. I really am."

"You better be, 'cause, you know, it was all _your _fault Tony! If you had been there, Timmy wouldn't be cut up at all!"

Tony looked over at the chairs supplied by the hospital for visitors, and was surprised to see Abby sitting there, arm in a cast. "Abbs, you're ok!" He reached out to give her a hug, and she gladly stepped into his embrace.

"Yeah, I would've been fine, but Gibbs broke my arm pulling me away from the windows."

Tony nodded courteously, but his thoughts were obviously somewhere else, in another room, with a woman who needed him now more than ever.

"She'll be fine, Tony. Really, she will. C'mon, let's go talk to her doctors. I'll be back in a little while, Timmy!" Tony was glad Abby was there, reassuring, relaxed, everything Gibbs wasn't.

Abby led them to Ziva's room, and Tony stopped outside. After all that had happened in the elevator, he was nervous. Nervous that at the last moment he had become too attached, nervous that it was all the spur of the moment for Ziva, but mostly nervous that the worst had befallen her. Not that Ziva was there. It was only the doctors. But they had her life in their hands, and if she died, it was him they were going to have to answer to.

"Ah, you must be Ziva's team! Nice to meet you."

"How's Ziva?" Tony practically cut the doctor off, but luckily he rebounded pretty quickly.

"My name is Dr. Paul Samuel, and I'm Ziva's main doctor. From what the paramedics told me, a piece of the ceiling fell onto her leg, cut part of it open, and lay there unmoved for too long. Some of the main nerves and blood vessels were cut off from the immense pressure, and her body started shutting down. The pain was at the same time too much to handle, and nonexistent, and she ended up passing out because of it. She's in surgery right now, and soon enough, she'll be able to feel her legs again."

Tony relaxed. She was going to be ok.

"She will be out in about half an hour, so we can allow one visitor to stay here and wait for her." The doctor had answered all the questions that were on the tips of Tony's lips. He wanted to hug the guy.

"DiNozzo, you can stay. I need to get another coffee anyway."

"Yeah, I really need to get back to Tim. He probably hates me for being this long." And within minutes, Tony was alone in Ziva's room, trying to deal with his feelings.

The hour lasted way too long, but the reward was perfect, Tony thought. Ziva was wheeled back in, a cast on her left leg, but otherwise unharmed, sleeping with a cute little smile on her face.

"Oh, Zi," he said softly, tears back in his eyes. He was really going to have to stop that. He walked over and held her hand for a while, his other hand pushing her hair out of her face. Once he was alone with Ziva, he started talking to her. It reminded him vaguely of what Ducky did every time he was alone with a dead body. But surely Ducky didn't love all those dead bodies like he, Tony, loved Ziva?

"So I guess what I want to know the most, is, was that really real back there? In the elevator? Or was I dreaming? 'Cause it felt like a dream. Finally being with you at work. I don't know, maybe it was this concussion I got."

Ziva's eyes were starting to flutter open during this monologue, but Tony didn't notice because he was too busy looking down at her hand, so still in his. He also missed her growing smile that would have told him the answer. When she grew impatient at him, she squeezed his hand in hers. Hard.

"You know it was real. How could it be otherwise, Tony? You know I love you, and that's not going to change anytime soon," she said gently as he let go of her and wrung his hand to get rid of the excruciating pain. And see, we are both ok, we have survived, and in time we and the agency will recover from this tragedy. Although I may need some extra- _comforting_ at night, Tony."

Tony laughed. "Ok, Zee-vah. When do you want me to start _comforting_ you?"

"Now sounds good."

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: So there it is! I hope you liked it! Reviews as always, much appreciated! xx


End file.
